Finding Hope
by Trunksblue
Summary: A/U: (Complete!) Son Goku's life seemed to have taken a turn for the worst all in a year or two's time. With his family and most of his friends gone, what will he do when the Earthlings turn their backs on the Saiya-jins?
1. Trepidation

Disclaimer: Dbz is not mine. NOT MINE!!!!!

A/N: This story will become pretty dark just to let you all know. This is an A/U Fic. Where the Saiya-jins have been living on earth for quite a while (Population about 1,000). Frieza is dead, Cell and the androids never existed either. Most of the story in the next chapters will take place from something like a concentration camp. 

Finding Hope

_I can remember it all to clearly. The fear, the anger…the day that the Earthlings decided to rid their planet of the Saiya-jins. _

250 AD 11:32 PM. Tuesday

 The sun's final rays disappeared behind the horizon leaving the world in darkness for another 12 hours. Several dark rain clouds began to roll in occasionally lighting up the world with flashes of lightning. 

 Vegeta slammed his fist against the wall of the house leaving a large dent as a reminder of his power. He grit his teeth together and pounded on the door again, "Common woman! Open the door!" He shouted frustrated at being locked out of his own home.

 'Wait… didn't she say… grrr… She's probably not home.' He thought angrily plunging his hand into his blue jeans pocket and pulled out a key, "Don't know why I didn't think of this in the first place…" He growled unlocking the door.

 Movement behind him stopped him from opening the door slowly he turned around.

   "Who are you?" He growled baring his teeth.

11:45 PM.

Goku woke with a start, cold sweat dripped off his brow and onto the sheets. In the back of his mind he could feel someone's Ki flickering in and out of existence.

 "Vegeta…" He breathed standing up, "What's going on out there?" He whispered finding his shirt.

11:54 PM

Vegeta could feel himself wavering on the edge of consciousness; the immense pain in his right arm and head was the only thing telling him that he was alive. Someone had just arrived and was now standing next to him. His vision was getting blurrier and all he could make out was what appeared to be an orange Gi. 

  "Kakaroto," His voice gargled in the back of his throat from the blood pooling in his mouth, "Get… away…" He coughed choking on his own blood. 

 Suddenly his eyelids felt heavy and slowly he began to close them drifting into the welcoming darkness…

11:55 PM

  "Vegeta!" Goku cried spotting the man crumpled up on the floor just inside the front door of capsule corps. Blood pooled around him from where his right arm used to be, an open wound on the back of his head gushed even more blood onto the carpeted floor. Goku stumbled forward and knelt down next to Vegeta, the knees of his gi immediately soaked through with the crimson liquid. 

  "Vegeta? What happened?" He whispered.

  "Kakaroto," Vegeta gargled blood began to seep out the corner of his mouth, "Get… away…"  

Goku swallowed touching Vegeta's neck, a slowly sigh escaped his lips and he pulled his hand away bowing his head.

 Vegeta was dead.

South City Boundaries, Thursday 9:45 AM

  "Vegeta's dead."

  "I couldn't save him Pic." 

 "Son, what have I told you about calling me 'Pic'?" The tall Namek growled folding his arms over his chest. 

Goku sighed bowing his head, "Sorry Piccolo, guess I forgot."

 "Who do you think could have taken Vegeta out that quickly?" Piccolo asked changing subjects.

 "I don't know." Goku said lifting his head keeping his eyes on the ground.

Piccolo narrowed his eye ridges in thought, he could tell that Goku was about to break down and it wasn't because of Vegeta's death. 

 The Namek's face softened slightly, "You know Son, there has to be some reason for all of this. Why don't you use the Dragon balls to wish them all back?"

Goku lifted his eyes off the ground, "I can't." He whispered softly.

 "Why not?" Piccolo growled becoming slightly agitated. 

 "They've already been wished back once." Goku answered solemnly.

Piccolo shook his head, why hadn't he thought of that in the first place?

 "And," Goku continued, "The Earthlings are planning something, Piccolo."

Piccolo raised an eye ridge, "Planning what?"

 Goku gritted his teeth together, "They're planning on exterminating all Saiyans… Maybe… Maybe that is what's going on…"

 "That's absurd!" Piccolo snapped, "How can they do that?"

Goku shook his head, "I'm not sure. I think they've all gone crazy, Pic."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes then sighed, "That would explain a lot."

 "I still can't believe that you haven't heard about it yet. I mean, Dende hasn't even told you anything?"

Piccolo scowled, "You're forgetting that I have just gotten back, Son. And all Dende said to me was to come and talk to you."

 "Oh." Goku smiled sheepishly and Piccolo could tell right away it was forced, "So how was New Namek?"

 Piccolo raised his eyes up to the sky, "Nn… Peaceful. I probably should have stayed there if I new all of this was going on. Or maybe I should have come back sooner…" His eyes fell back onto the man standing in front of him, "Maybe he would still be alive then."

 Goku's eyes darkened slightly, "Nothing could have been done, Piccolo. Everyone… We all tried to save him but he was just to far gone."

Piccolo scowled, "How could you say that? He was your own son!" He hissed baring his teeth briefly. 

 "We tried to…" Goku hung his head, "The sensus were all gone and… he… he knew that…"

Piccolo sighed, "Son… you don't have to say anymore."

Goku shook his head, "It was all we could do, just sit back and watch… him… bleed…"

 "What about the others?" Piccolo said desperately wanting to change the subject, "How'd…"

 "How'd they all die?" Goku said running a shaky hand through his hair.

Piccolo nodded.

 "Goten disappeared with Trunks soon after Gohan's… death. Vegeta found them somewhere in the mountains torn apart…

 We couldn't figure it out… They were only five, Piccolo."

Piccolo's eyes widened briefly, "What could have done that to them?" He grunted.

 "That's what I can't figure out." Goku sighed.

 "What triggered this whole thing with the humans?"

 "Wait… you don't think that…?" Goku's eyes widened at the thought and Piccolo nodded, "I think that it was because they found out about our past…" Goku whispered.

 "You mean about Frieza?" Piccolo grunted.

Goku nodded, "They're probably worried that we'll do something like, blow up their planet… It makes sense…" He whispered casting his eyes to the ground, "So they _are_ carrying out their plan."

 "Son," Piccolo murmured then straightened up, his mouth pulled back into a scowl, "I'm sure that you can stay up at the lookout, you know… until this whole thing with the earthlings blows over. Dende wouldn't care."

 Goku shook his head, "I can't do that Piccolo, what about the others that can't hide?"

Piccolo turned away, "Do what you want, but if you happen to need any help," He looked over his shoulder, "You know where to go." And with that he flew off back to the lookout.

Goku swallowed watching the vapor trail left by Piccolo vanish. Slowly he turned around and flew back home.

*~*

A/N: Thank you for Reading. Please Review. (Please no Flames.) 


	2. Walking Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. Just this story line.

A/N: Thank you PureSerpent and Dreamwraith for your reviews! ^_^ 

Finding Hope 

Thursday 12:00 PM

Son Goku stood in the doorway of his home staring up at the perfectly blue sky.

Flash Back. 249 AD 11:00 AM

Goku jumped at the sound of a knock at his door and a small black haired Saiyan Prince on the other side.

  "What do you want Vegeta?" 

 Vegeta could hardly believe that the man in front of him was Son Goku. The usual sparkle in his eyes had long since vanished and been replaced with hardness and something that represented a black void. Vegeta swallowed and blocked out the cold feeling he suddenly got.

 "Kakaroto,"

 "Listen Vegeta," Goku cut him off, "I've told you before, my name's Goku."

Vegeta sighed in defeat and stepped into the house.

 "I gave it to Trunks." 

Goku stared at the Saiyan Prince for a moment, mouth dropped, "Why?" He finally muttered as he poured himself a glass of water.

 "He disserved to know." Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fist.

 "To know why our sons were killed?!" Goku smashed his glass on the table shattering it into pieces cutting his fingers on the shards.

 "They weren't our sons Kaka…" Goku glared at Vegeta, "Goku."

Vegeta shifted his feet for a minute then sat down, "The didn't belong to this time."

Goku scowled as he picked up the pieces of glass and mopped up the blood and water off the table.

 "Is that all you gave him the book for?"

 "Whatever happened to you Kakarot?!" Vegeta snarled ignoring the venomous look Goku gave him.

Snatching Vegeta's collar in one swift movement, Goku lifted him off the ground and up to eye level. 

 "What happened Vegeta? What happened is my son, Marai Gohan, comes sobbing at my doorstep torn to shreds.

And he bleeds to death he tells me that _I _am the one who killed him!"

 "Not you Kakarot. It was someone else in a different Universe." 

Goku dropped Vegeta back onto his feet and spun around, "Does it matter Vegeta?" 

 Vegeta scowled glaring daggers at the back of Goku's head, "It does to you."

Flash Back Ends

"He was right." Goku muttered heading back into his house, "Now what am I going to do?"

A solitary tear ran down his check falling to the ground as he leaned up against the wall and slid down it to the floor.

 "I'm all alone… my whole family's gone…"

Memories from long ago raced though his mind and closing his eyes he could see the once happy family he longed for now.

12:15 PM Satan Mansion

"And… It has taken effect?"

 "Yes sir, as of this morning we have started rounding up the Saiya-jins. The should be gone Friday of next month."

 "You mean 'Gone' as in 'Dead'?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir."

 Mr. Satan grinned clasping his hands together over the desk top, "Great." He laughed swiveling his chair away from the soldier and towards the large window.

 "You are dismissed."

 "Yes sir."

8:02 PM. The Lookout

Piccolo stood to the side of the young guardian, a look of disgust washed over his face, "They've invented Ki blockers." He growled unfolding his arms from across his chest.

 Dende shook his head in disbelief as he stared off the edge of the lookout, "I wonder how Goku's doing…" He sighed turning away from the Earth.

 "He can handle himself, I'm sure." Piccolo grunted glaring down at the Earth, 'If I had just succeeded in overtaking the Earth, none of this would have happened.' He thought turning away from the Earth.

8:04 PM. Saiya-jin Barracks

Goku sat on the dirt floor grimly staring blankly at one of the four metal walls that surrounded him and the other 20-some others crammed into the room. He had just given up long ago trying to break off his Ki absorbing wristbands. If he even powered up a little the tiny bands would absorb it leaving him feeling weaker than before. Several others had tried to overload the tiny contraptions circuits only to end up passed out on the floor. Others tried to simply escape and were promptly shot in the end. So here he was giving up on hope. Sighing, Goku glanced around the room at all the grim faces of his people. 

 "This sucks, huh?" The woman next to him whispered.

Goku glanced down at her and nodded, "I…"

 "Can't believe you're here?" The woman finished his sentence and Goku nodded again.

The woman sighed and smiled lightly her dark brown bangs fanned out over her dark green eyes. She swiped at them with her right hand then tilted her head up to get a better look at Goku.

 "By the way, the name's Arumiku."

Goku smiled warily, "My name's Son Goku."

Arumiku smiled, "It's nice to meet you Goku."

Goku blinked and smiled back, "You too."

Friday 9:00 AM Satan Mansion

"Excuse me sir." General Cid grunted saluting Mr. Satan as he entered the President's office.

 "Yes? What is it?" Mr. Satan growled slamming his laptop closed and leaned back into his chair.

 "There have been a few technicalities, sir."

 "Technicalities?" Mr. Satan repeated raising an eyebrow.

 "Yes sir. It may take longer than planned to get rid of the Saiya-jins, sir."

Mr. Satan scowled leaning forward in his chair, "How much longer?"

 General Cid swallowed, "A year tops." He replied meekly.

 "A YEAR?!" Mr. Satan bellowed leaning back in his chair swiveling it away from General Cid to his window, "So be it."

 "Sir?"

 "I said 'Fine'! Now leave before I change my mind and have you executed for bothering me!" He shouted angrily causing General Cid to wince visibly.  

 "Yes sir." He said quickly and retreated from the room. 

10:00 AM Saiya-jin Barracks

Goku sat on the edge of a hardy must old cot that had been brought in late last night along with a few others. The air was thick with dust, blood and other odors, Goku found it best if he didn't think about it. He stared at the wall in front of him and shivered unconsciously in thought. What he wouldn't give for a hot shower and a thicker blanket. 

  "Gato!" A feminine voice cut through the air from behind him.

Goku jerked his head to the right and jumped up. A gun went off suddenly and the women screamed in anguish. A rather large man fell to the ground dead before he even hit. Two soldiers stood in front of the woman still pointing their guns at the deceased man. The woman fell to her knees by the man's side and felt frantically for a pulse. A grief stricken sob escaped her throat and she dropped her hand to her side. The two soldiers each took an arm of the dead man and pulled him out of the room slamming the door shut behind them. The woman watched silently as tears fell from her eyes to the ground.

  "What happened?" Goku whispered to the man next to him; a short husky fellow with thick black hair that fell to his knees.

 "Not sure, I think he was trying to escape or something." The man answered back in a deep gravelly voice.

 "Toma?"

Goku looked up just as Arumiku knelt down next to the grief stricken woman.

 "He was all I had left." Toma sobbed turning to Arumiku, "and he didn't even do anything!"

 "We'll avenge his death." 

Toma and Arumiku looked up at Goku who stood gaping out the only window in the room.

 "How?" Toma whispered wiping the tears from her eyes, "How will we avenge my brother if we can't even get out of here?"

Goku averted his eyes to Toma, her dark brown eyes glared at him with such fury but he could see behind that fury. He could see the hope in her eyes as well.

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Three Weeks

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Monday 7:09 PM

 Three weeks and two days… 

The mud coated concrete crunched under everyone's feet as they all walked somberly to their next destination. Everyone walked on with his or her head hung and their eyes staring at the ground beneath them. The soldiers dressed in their camouflaged uniforms split up into teams of 4 and walked on every side of the Saiya-jins boxing them inside.

 Son Goku was towards the middle of the group beside Toma and Arumiku. His hands trembled from the cold, his toes, cheeks, ears, and nose started to feel numb as they continued to march on. His eyes drifted up when a snowflake landed on his nose then dropped back down to his shoes again.

 "Halt!" One of the head soldiers barked and everyone stopped.

Goku looked up from his muddy shoes to the large building in front of them, one of the soldiers had opened the door and the group started to move forward again. Once everyone was inside the soldiers all exited and closed the door shut locking it from the outside. Goku peeled his eyes away from the door to study his surroundings. It was a little warmer than it was outside; five bunk beds were lined up against the wall, meaning everyone would have to pair up with someone else, since there were twenty of them. The floor was made of wood this time and not dirt like the other place and there were two windows. In the corner away from the beds was something that appeared to be a closet, but on further inspection was a bathroom. 

 "I wanna go home…" Toma whispered quietly to herself as she looked around the room.

Arumiku nodded in agreement startling Toma who had thought that no one had heard her. Goku sighed and sat down on the edge of one of the beds and stared aimlessly out the window. Something caught his eye from the corner of the window, a piece of white fabric fluttered by then was gone. 

9:23 PM The Lookout

 "You saw him? He's okay?!" Piccolo nodded and Dende sighed with relief, "You're going to help him, right? Piccolo?"

 "I'm going to try Dende, that's all I can do."

Dende nodded averting his eyes to the sky, "What are you going to do?"

 "Come up with some sort of a plan, they have that place guarded well. I managed to find where they were keeping him for the most part, but it's getting him out that's going to be hard."

 "And everyone else?"

Piccolo closed his eyes briefly and nodded, "It's going to be tough." 

Friday 11:20 PM Saiya-jin Barracks

 The steady even breathing of one sleeping echoed through the small room and into Son Goku's ears keeping him awake and alert. He was mentally tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up again, but he couldn't do that and he knew it. He had made a promise to someone and he was going to keep it.  He blinked and looked around the room for the twentieth time that night. He knew there were at least three cameras alone in the room, all concentrated on different areas probably with several soldiers on guard watching their monitors drinking hot coffee black with no sugar or cream.

  "This sucks." He hissed under his breath rolling over onto his side so that he could see out the window at the snow aimlessly drifting from the sky.

Something in the darkness shifted and began to move forward through the snow. Goku's eyes widened slightly as he watched the snow begin to collect into one, forming into what appeared to be a white cape. He was tempted to sit up at first but laid still knowing that a camera was probably still focused on him from the earlier movement.

 "Piccolo?" He mouthed as a smile slowly made its way onto his lips.

 Suddenly the darkness shifted once again and the snow continued to fall like it had before; drifting aimlessly to the solid cold ground.

Saturday 6:32 AM

 "I guess, I'm just glad that my brats didn't have to live through this."

Son Goku tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the man beside him. He had short dark brown hair with black tips that stuck out in every direction; he wore faded blue jeans with a black T-shirt and army style boots. 

 "Did they escape then, Kujo?" Goku whispered raising an eyebrow.

Kujo sighed shaking his head, "No. They killed them before we were taken here." He said hanging his head.

Goku frowned and looked away from Kujo to where Toma and Arumiku were talking.

 "You have any kids?"

Goku nodded warily turning back to Kujo, "Two boys, Gohan and Goten."

Kujo tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "What happened to them? They still alive?"  
 Goku shook his head and sighed, "Goten, my youngest, had run away before all of this happened, but when we found him he was dead. Him and his friend had been murdered."

Kujo frowned turning his eyes to the ground, "What about your oldest, uh, Gohan?"

 "He uh…" Goku cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling, "He killed himself a few years ago."

Kujo shook his head and sighed, "Life's never easy, is it?" He whispered.

 Goku shook his head.

7:03 AM

His stomach growled again, he was starving he had to get something to eat or he would die! Goku pressed his forehead and hands to the glass window it immediately fogged up from the warmth of his breathe. His stomach rumbled again and he pressed his head harder against the glass. He could _smell_ the food cooking outside, the soldiers had all gathered around a large wooden table and began to eat their breakfasts. Goku squinted trying to make out what they were all eating; scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. He licked his lips and frowned; by the time they were able to get something to eat it would be cold and almost gone. Slowly he pulled his head away from the window and turned around to the others. Several of them were still asleep, or maybe not… Some were talking on the other side of the room while others stared at him or whatever was in front of them.  Toma wandered over to him and frowned glancing out the window.

 "You know it will be another 30 minutes before we get our turn, so why don't you go and do something instead of torture yourself?"

 Goku looked back out the window then back to Toma and nodded, "30 more minutes… right." He mumbled as he walked past her.

Toma swallowed and began to fiddle with her Ki restraint bands on her wrists. Her eyes followed the sad site of Son Goku walking over to one of the bunk beds; he looked tired both mentally and physically, his clothes hung off of him from the rapid weight loss one tends to get when not eating. She looked around the room grimacing inwardly at what she saw; everyone seemed to look tired and thin like Goku.  Slowly she leaned her head onto the cold glass window and sighed. Were they all going to die before they were set free? Would they ever be set free? 

~*~

A/N: Please Review! 


	4. Waiting in the Shadows

Disclaimer: DBZ NOT MINE!!!

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! ^_^ This chapter is a little darker than the others, with a touch of light humor. Please tell me what you think of it! 

Saturday 12:39 PM

"Arumiku…" Goku said softly resting a hand onto the girl's trembling shoulder, "Don't cry…" He sat down next to her on the floor beside the bunk bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Toma sat on the other side of Arumiku with pity and worry in her eyes. 

 "I saw them…" Arumiku sobbed trembling violently, "They k-killed my f-family…"

 "The nightmares will stop, I promise." Goku said trying to sooth the shaking girl. 

Arumiku shook her head, "Th-they're going to kill us t-too! I just w-want to go home!" 

 Goku averted his eyes away from Arumiku to the bed in front of them, "We'll be free soon enough." He whispered silently so that only Toma and Arumiku could hear him.

 Arumiku lifted her head from her arms; her eyes were red and swollen from crying, "How?" 

Toma looked over at Goku with interest. Goku turned back to them a small smile pulling at his lips.

 "I think my friend is planning something… no I _know_ he's planning something."

 "You think his plan will work?" Toma whispered.

Goku nodded, "I know it will."

Sunday 1:30 PM The Lookout

Three figures stood at the edge of the white tiled floor staring down at the ground below. The shortest of the three backed away slowly then turned and walked off into the palace behind them. 

 "Coffee?" Piccolo grunted turning to the younger Namek by his side, "Since when have you started to drink coffee?"  

Dende sighed shaking his head, "Since all of this started to happen, you should try some it's pretty good."

 "I think I'll pass." Piccolo said watching the earth, "I have a plan."

Dende raised an eye-ridge, "You have a plan?" He said slowly.

 Piccolo nodded.

 "Well, What is it?!" Dende shouted tossing his hands up into the air nearly knocking over Mr. Popo who had returned with a tray of coffee.

 Some coffee spilled onto the white tile and as Mr. Popo stepped backwards trying to steady himself he slipped on the coffee and fell. 

 "Oh! Mr. Popo are you alright!" Dende exclaimed rushing to the genie's side.

Piccolo sweat dropped as he watched the scene displayed before him then turned away.

 "I'm so sorry!" Dende said helping the black genie man to his feet.

 "It's okay, Dende-sama! I go and get cleaned up now." Mr. Popo said as he waddled off into the palace. 

Dende sighed turning back to Piccolo and blushed in embarrassment. 

 "Um," He said clearing his throat, "You were saying?"

Piccolo shook his head, "I have a plan to get Son out of that prison they have him locked up in."

 "What are you going to do?" Dende said walking up beside the taller Namek.

 "They have guards and cameras everywhere, I just have to find away around them."

  "Why can't you just blow them up?" Dende cut in with a half lidded expression.

 "That would only make things worse. And _I _don't want to be put in there either! How do you think they captured over 1000 Saiya-jins without being killed?"

 Dende shrugged.

 "I've already figured a way in, all I have to do is wait for nightfall." 

2:00 PM Saiya-jin Barracks

His hand bled profusely, gushing the crimson liquid down his arms and in between his fingers like water. They burned like fire, and what he wouldn't give to just scream emptying his lungs of precious air. But he held his breath and squeezed his hands into tight fists out in front of himself. Causing more blood to drip and run down his arms to the dirt covered ground below him. And he held his breath for as long as he could, until the little black dots at the sides of his vision danced like little gnats on a hot summer day. Only was it then that he allowed himself to exhale and breath in the fresh air. It was then that someone screamed behind him and he felt the hands of another on his shoulder then on his hands, pulling him away from the barbed wire fence and into the small room again. His hands were then forced open exposing the fresh wounds he had created himself on the fence. He hissed in pain as fresh water was poured onto them and pieces of cloth were then used to wrap them up. He could hear someone talking to him, whispering something that his ears refused to hear. Someone was sitting next to him on the floor by a bunk bed, they were crying, but it didn't matter because to him he was sitting in a dark room alone in pain. And it hurt far worse than he could ever imagine.

8:12 PM

Son Goku was asleep on the floor next to the foot of the third bunk bed. His hands were wrapped in pieces of red cloth that had been white; his head was sweaty with fever with a wet cloth pressed to it. Toma sat by his side occasionally taking the cloth and dipping it into a bowl of melting snow before placing it back onto his forehead again. Arumiku sat by the wall watching them, her arms rested on her knees and her chin rested on her arms. A soldier sauntered into the room; he wandered by Arumiku stopped, shook his head, and then continued on his way to the back of the room where one of the male Saiya-jin had died earlier. Another soldier walked in and did the same as the first. Arumiku listened to their whispers with a frown.

 "Looks like there'll be another one gone soon."

 "Yea. I don't understand why Mr. Satan wont just put them out of their misery."

They then each took a hold of the diseased and left.

 Arumiku focused her attention back onto Goku who had begun to talk in his sleep. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she hid her face into her arms. She began to listen to the room with vague interest; coughing, heavy wheezing, and the even breathing of someone sleeping fell into place with Toma's soft hush's as she tried to sooth Goku from his nightmares. 

 There were only ten left in the room now and Arumiku feared that it would be less by the end of the night. 

11:36 PM

The door opened letting in the winter air before it was quickly shut again. The cameras were off for the night pointing uselessly at the walls, the soldiers on guard behind them were asleep in their warm comfortable beds.

 Arumiku lifted her head, a dull ache raced down her neck from falling asleep the way she did. Goku murmured something in his sleep and then was silent again. Toma had fallen asleep with her head rested on the edge of the bed and her right hand rested across her lap. Arumiku blinked blearily glancing at the door, no one was there. Then suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows and into the dimly lit room. He was tall and wore a long white cape that fluttered down to the floor; his face remained hidden in the shadows giving him a ghostly appearance.

 Arumiku gaped silently at the intruder, and then slowly she stood up. The intruder stared at her for a moment then took a step forward. 

 "Are you here to save us?" Arumiku whispered praying that this figure standing before her was the friend Goku spoke of.

The intruder nodded then spoke, his voice deep and gravelly, "Where's Son?"

 Arumiku's eyes narrowed briefly before realization hit her, "Goku? He's over here. But he's sick." She whispered motioning with her hand to where Goku lay, "What's your name?" 

 "Piccolo." Came the gruff reply as the man made his way to Goku's side.

Arumiku watched as Piccolo swiftly lifted Goku as though he were nothing but a mere rag doll and then placed him over his shoulder. Goku muttered something then was silent. Toma slowly opened her eyes and sat up her eyes widening in surprise.

 "I'll be back." Piccolo grunted as he made his way to the door opened it and then was gone. 

Toma was at Arumiku's side in seconds, "Who was that?! Where's he taking Goku!?" She nearly shouted trying to keep her voice a whisper.

 Arumiku turned to her, "We're going to be okay…"

~*~

A/N: Thank you for reading, now please review. ^_^


	5. Lost Souls

Disclaimer: Dbz not mine.

A/N: Hey I'm back!!! Sorry this took so long. But to make up for it this chapter is extra long! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy and Review at the end! 

By the way, when you see this, _'Hello' _it's a flash back. Just so you all know and don't get confused. You know, just in case. ^_~

Tuesday 4:20 PM The Lookout

His mind burned and ached like the red-hot embers at the bottom of a raging fire. It burned so bad he thought he could feel the skin on his forehead erupted into flames. But then it would be extinguished every now and then bringing him temporary relief before another spark would ignite the flames all over again. __

4:23 PM

 "Is he still hallucinating?" Dende asked softly as Piccolo emerged from the room currently containing Son Goku.

 Piccolo nodded folding his arms over his chest, "He still believes that I am Gohan."

Dende frowned not even trying to hide his disappointment, "Has he stopped asking…"

 Piccolo shook his head, "No, he still wants to know why Gohan killed himself. He fell asleep crying."

Dende sighed bowing his head, "Well, what do you think we should do?" He asked lifting his head slightly so that he could just make eye contact with older Namek.

Piccolo shrugged leaning heavily against the doorframe, "I'm not sure. I could go help some of the other Saiya-jins."

 "Yea I guess so," Dende nodded then added, "How many did you see?"

Piccolo raised an eye-ridge and thought back to the last time he had visited the barracks, which had been three days ago.

 "Hn, ten maybe less." He grunted pulling himself away from the wall, "Why?" 

 "Were there any other barracks there that you saw?"  

 "No…" Piccolo said slowly catching on to what Dende was getting at, "They're all that's left aren't they?" 

Dende nodded and Piccolo cursed silently.

4:30 PM Goku 

'Gohan? Gohan where did you go? He's gone… again… I should have saved him, I could have. I watched helplessly as you slit your wrists and held them up for me to see.'

 _"You see me dad!? I can't handle it anymore! I just can't! I don't want to be a fighter like you, or a scholar!" Tears ran down his cheeks, hiccupping he held his arms out in front of himself, "Oh God… what have I done?" He sobbed dropping to his knees, "Daddy…" _

_Goku was at the teen's side in seconds, "Why Gohan?" He asked numbly as he clutched his son to his chest. _

_Gohan shook his head mutely as he cradled his wounded arms. Goku pulled Gohan's arms away from his stomach to inspect the deep cuts. Crimson blood flowed freely through the open wounds on Gohan's wrists; Goku covered them with his hands and tried to apply pressure hoping the blood would stop. But it soaked through his fingers and ran down his own arms. Gohan began to pale from the loss of blood; slowly he rested his head on his father's chest and began to succumb to the welcoming darkness._

_ "Gohan! Keep your eyes open!" Goku shouted shaking the teen._

_A small sigh escaped through Gohan's parted lips and he fell limp into Goku's arms._

_"NO! Gohan!" Goku sobbed pulling his son into his arms. _

'A week went by and then suddenly a knock at my door…'

 _"Goku-san! He's… he's dying! Please help him!" _ 

 'It was Marai Gohan and he was holding a severally injured Trunks. He ignored his own injuries as he handed over his friend and followed me into the house.' 

 _"Don't worry 'bout me! Help him!" _ 

'Trunks was too far-gone to be helped and he died minutes after their arrival. Gohan sat stubbornly on the floor refusing help…'

_ "Who did this to you, Gohan."_

_ "It was you…"_

'It wasn't long before the loss of blood caught up with him…'

_ "Quit being so stubborn Gohan! Let me help you please!"_

_ "I don't want any help…"_

 '… And he died.

 Goten… you looked like you were just sleeping; going to wake up any moment… till Vegeta turned you over and I had to look away to keep from vomiting. Not you, not after we lost Gohan! You were so innocent so young… Your eyes that had once held so much life in them were now glazed over with death. I can still remember the look on Vegeta's face when he found you and Trunks lying motionless on the frozen ground. Tears weld up into his eyes as he held Trunks to his chest, his cheeks were soaked with tears and his shirt wet with blood.'

  "Not him…not my son… not my son…" 

_  Goku tore his eyes off the Saiya-jin Prince and slowly turned them to the sight of his own son lying on the ground. His hand fisted involuntarily as he slowly walked over to the child. Half the boy's face had been slashed horribly, his arm laid at an odd angle by his side while his other arm laid palm up over his leg. His clothes were torn and bloodied with both his and Trunks blood; by the looks of it Trunks had died first. Tears a dirt stained his left cheek along with a few flecks of blood. Goku swallowed and knelt down by his youngest. He could hear Vegeta behind him still muttering then suddenly go silent._

_ "Why…would some do this?" Goku whispered as he gently slipped his hand under Goten's head then his other hand under his legs. _

_Vegeta remained silent as he watched Goku slowly lift the boy and cradle him to his chest._

'You were the last of our family to die… you went crazy and drowned yourself in the nearby lake.'

 _"Dear God! Chichi! No… no… not you too!"_

'I had found you after a days training. I just wanted a quick swim to cool off and then I was going to catch us a fish for dinner.

I was going to try and cook it this time because you didn't feel well… But you had other plans and I ended up eating by myself. I can still remember lifting your body from the cold water, your skin pale and your lips blue from the lack of oxygen in your lungs. Your death wasn't quick or painless 'cause I know how it feels to hold your breath for a long period of time. The burning sensation that fills your chest and the black dots that appears at the edge of your vision. You had lost your will to live…' 

 'Vegeta, is that what you meant by _Get away_? Did you know about the humans? You must have… you must have known otherwise you wouldn't have said it. Or was it you wanted to die alone because a human had beaten you… not only physically but also mentally. I didn't tell Piccolo that I knew who killed you; I didn't tell him I knew that it was a human. I let him figure that out on his own. The thing that still bugs me is why did they betray us…?'

_    Goku stumbled forward and knelt down next to Vegeta, the knees of his gi immediately soaked through with the crimson liquid. _

_  "Vegeta? What happened?" He whispered._

_  "Kakaroto," Vegeta gargled blood began to seep out the corner of his mouth, "Get… away…"  _

_Goku swallowed touching Vegeta's neck, a slowly sigh escaped his lips and he pulled his hand away bowing his head._

_ Vegeta was dead. The silence that soon followed after Vegeta's death was broken by a clasp of thunder and then laughter. Goku's head jerked up at the sound; slowly he stood up and turned around. His eyes widened in surprise at who he saw emerge from the shadows._

_ "Tenshinhan?!" He gasped, "Krillin?!"_

_The 2 former Z-senshi smirked and then Tenshinhan turned around and flew off leaving Goku alone with Krillin._

_ "What happened to you guys?" Goku asked staring down at the monk._

_Krillin folded his arms over his chest and smiled when it began to rain… really, really hard._

_ "We joined Mr. Satan's army and he _upgraded _us."_

_Goku frowned, "Upgraded you?" _

_ "We're Androids now." Krillin smirked._

_Goku's eyes widened and he suddenly felt dizzy, "Androids! But… Why would you do such a thing?!!" _

_ Krillin turned his back to Goku and began to float up into the air._

_ "KRILLIN!" Goku shouted angrily as he watched his friend fly away._

 Goku eased open his eyes, his left hand involuntarily clutched at the sheet covering him while his right hand swiped at the beads of sweat on his forehead from fever. 

 Someone entered the room.

  "Dende?" His own voice startled him, the gravelly sound it made when he tried to call to the young Namek just didn't sound like him.

 Dende smiled warmly approaching Goku's side, "You're awake." He said softly reaching for the washcloth that had slid from Goku's forehead and onto his pillow. 

 "Where…" Goku's voice faltered then stopped working altogether. 

But Dende had gotten the idea, "We're up at the lookout," He paused to feel Goku's forehead then nodded in approval, "Good your fever has broke." 

 "Fever?" Goku said weakly.

Dende nodded grabbing a pitcher of water and a glass from the table beside him, "You've been sick for several days now." He said handing Goku the glass of water.

6:04 PM Saiya-jin Barracks

Thunder rumbled overhead as the rain poured down in buckets soaking the lone Namek to his skin. He peered in through the windows spotting only three Saiya-jins sitting around. Slowly he tore his eyes from the window to the door. He rested a hand on the cold brass knob and turned it opening the door slowly.

  "We're not going to let you take us! You're going to have to drag me out of here dead!" Shouted a voice from inside. 

Piccolo swung open the door and stepped inside. 

A man that appeared to be in his late twenties stood in some sort of fighting stance in front of two other Saiya-jins. 

 "Wait!" Cried one of the females as she jumped to her feet, "It's okay Kujo! It's Piccolo!" 

Kujo tore his eye off of Piccolo and turned to the woman standing next to him, "Arumiku… You sure…"

Arumiku nodded and Kujo sighed relaxing out of his fighting stance. 

 "Where are the others?" Piccolo grunted stepping into further into the room.

Both Kujo and Arumiku bowed their heads.

  "Dead." Toma stated simply from her spot on the ground.  


	6. Encounters

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own it. I own NADA! ^_^

A/N: Wooo! Sorry this took so long to get out guys. I haven't had much time but I'll get this finished sooner or later. But here's the next chapter to 'Finding Hope'. Hope you all enjoy. ^_^

~*~

Tuesday 8:00 PM Satan Mansion

 "What do you mean they're gone!?" Mr. Satan slammed his fist on the table and stood up, "Do you have any idea what this means?!" 

 The soldier standing in front of him shook his head nervously, now he knew why General Cid sent him in there instead of himself.  

  "N-no sir I don't." 

Mr. Satan grit his teeth together, "It _means _my plans are ruined!" 

 "B-but sir, what can four Saiya-jins do?" 

Mr. Satan reached over his desk and grabbed a hold of the soldiers collar, "A lot of damage…" He growled shoving the soldier then sat back down into his chair, "Go find them."

 "Y-yes sir." The soldier saluted shakily then made a hasty retreat.

8:02 PM The Lookout

The place was breathtakingly huge, it felt so unreal that this place existed and only a small amount of people knew of it. Arumiku shook her head in awe as she walked around the room assigned to her. In front of her a king sized bed sat at the back of the room, A large dresser sat against the wall opposite of the bed next to what appeared to be a closet, and to the left was a door that led to a large bathroom complete with both a large bath tub and shower.

  Toma and Kujo each sat in similar rooms of their own trying to decide what they should do first, sleep or bathe.  

~*~

 Piccolo stood at the edge of the lookout glaring at the sky before him. He could feel the presence of Son Goku approach him from behind and then stop about a foot away.

  "Pic?" Goku said clearing his throat and walked up next to the Namek.

Piccolo chose to ignore the Saiya-jin just so he wouldn't have to talk; actually it was that he couldn't face the man who had seen so much and had not gone crazy. Unlike Son, he had gone crazy in rage and fear from what he had witnessed as a small Namekian in a cruel world. But one sniveling brat, who as the years went by felt that he couldn't take it anymore and killed himself, had cured him. The thought made Piccolo feel sick. Goku cleared his throat again bringing Piccolo out of his thoughts.

  "I need to tell you something Pic, I know who killed Vegeta…" Goku shifted his feet, "and the kids." He added softly.

 Piccolo tore his eyes off the sky casting them on to Goku.

  "It was Krillin and Tein."

Piccolo snorted averting his eyes back to the sky, "You're still ill Son, go back to bed."

 Goku shook his head, "You need to believe me Piccolo!" Desperation evident in his voice, "They're not the same anymore." 

 "If what you say is true, then how did they gain the power to defeat Vegeta?" 

 "They're androids now." Goku said solemnly.

~*~

Arumiku had been listening to the conversation between the Namek called Piccolo and the Saiya-jin named Goku, who had been along side of her throughout the whole ordeal with the humans. She sighed and retreated back to her room, and for some reason… she felt safe now…  

 She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror for a while, her hair damp from the resent shower dripped onto the black shirt she wore. Her stomach growled and she grinned, for once she wouldn't have to wait to eat.   

~*~

The smell of chicken was in the air and Kujo was following his nose to it. His mouth watered from the aroma as he slowly turned the corner into the kitchen. Toma and Arumiku were already there, each with their plates full of food. Kujo stood in the doorway gaping, his mouth watered even more and his stomach growled noisily. Toma and Arumiku each turned around in surprise then both smiled at the sight and held back a laugh.

 "Kujo… you can come and eat, you know." Toma laughed.

Kujo was at the table in the blink of an eye scarfing down everything he could get his hands on. Both Arumiku and Toma sweat dropped then continued to eat. 

Goku walked into the kitchen and smiled, "I see you all have found the kitchen." He chuckled taking a seat next to Toma.

 The other three nodded as they ate.

Toma swallowed a mouthful of food and turned to Goku, "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked taking another bite of chicken and rice.

 Goku shook his head, "No, I just ate." 

After lunch the four Saiya-jins headed outside where Piccolo and Dende were waiting. Piccolo grunted as the four approached and turned away, "Son, we have a problem." He said looking up at the sky.

Goku followed the Nameks eyes to where he could see three little dots approaching the lookout at a very fast pace.

 "What is it?" Kujo asked looking up at the dots also.

Piccolo scowled, "Krillin and Tein…. And Yamucha." He grunted folding his arms over his chest, "So they got him as well."

"Humans?" Toma asked walking up beside Goku who shook his head.

 "Not anymore… They're androids now."

Arumiku shook her head, "Why would they do that?" She said with disgust.

 "Mr. Satan must have brainwashed them or something." Dende said stepping up to the group, "That's the only logical explanation I can come up with right now."

A few minutes passed before the three humans landed on the Lookout, evil smirks set on each of their faces.

 "Mr. Satan has requested that the Saiya-jins be brought back and exterminated." Tein said in a cold dead voice his eyes stared at Goku in an equally cold and dead stare. 

 "You can tell Mr. Satan that his request has been denied!" Piccolo growled.

Yamucha looked over at Piccolo, "Do not interfere Namek." He said calmly his voice like Tein's

Goku looked as though he were about to loose it, "What happened to you guys?" He whispered his voice catching slightly in the back of his throat, "You used to be my friends."

Krillin scowled, "You're talking like a stupid brat Goku, didn't you know that we were _never _friends? It was all an act!"

Goku looked taken aback, "What!" He said disbelieving. 

 "Don't listen to them Son! They have been brainwashed!" Piccolo barked taking off his turban and cape and threw them to the side with a loud thump.

 "If you wont come peacefully then we'll just have to kill you here." Tein said falling into his fighting stance. 

Both Yamucha and Krillin followed suit and then attacked.  


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: Umm…. Dbz… well it's not mine. And that sucks.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews!!! I think it's safe to say that this story is ALMOST DONE! ^_^ 

~*~

"If you wont come peacefully then we'll just have to kill you here." Tein said falling into his fighting stance. 

Both Yamucha and Krillin followed suit and then attacked…

9:45 PM Satan Mansion

Several loud knocks echoed through out the large office making the man sitting in the large swivel chair growl in annoyance.

 "What?!" He barked crumpling up several papers on his desk.

The door slowly swung open revealing Krillin, Tein, and Yamucha standing beside a pile of unconscious people. 

  "Satan… We did as you requested and now we want our money." Yamucha said in a low sinister voice as he dropped the person he was holding onto the ground.

The person groaned but didn't get up. Mr. Satan stared at the three androids then to the people on the floor.

 "You… " He started disbelievingly, "But who are the others?" 

 Tein scowled, "Accomplices." He grunted.

Krillin took a step into the room, "We want our money Satan." He said warningly, "You have it don't you…?"

 "Of course I have it!" Mr. Satan sneered reaching into his pocket, "Here! Now get out of my sight!" He shouted shoving a wad of money into Tein's chest and then shoved him out the door and slammed it shut. He glanced at the pile of unconscious people on his floor and growled. Turning on his heel he walked over to his desk and pressed a button on the phone.

 "_Yes sir."_ Came a female voice.

 "Joyce, tell Cid to get his ass in here with a few of his men!" Mr. Satan barked then pressed the button again cutting off Joyce's response. 

5:08 AM Wednesday 

Goku groaned and sat up rubbing his head; he felt a strange sense of deja vue as he looked around himself. The room he was in was bare with a dirt floor and bars on the window and door. The others lay in a row next to him, waking up as well. 

  "Nnn… My head…" Arumiku slurred as she sat up holding her head in her hands.

 Kujo sat up next, "Where are we." He said glancing around in confusion.

  "By the looks of it… a cell of some sort." Piccolo said coming forth out of the shadows that he had been standing in.

Toma looked around the room as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Where's Dende?" She asked looking up at Piccolo then to Goku.

Goku looked up at Piccolo who had his eyes shut in concentration, "He's… he's dead." He said slowly opening his eyes again.

 "But that means the dragon balls are gone!" Goku said shaking his head, "No more wishes."

Toma, Arumiku, and Kujo looked slightly confused but none of them spoke up. Everything was silent except for the occasional squeak of a mouse or a rat and the dripping sound of a leaky pipe. 

 "It's cold down here." Arumiku mumbled pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 

Kujo sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Arumiku shivered and cuddled up next to him laying her head on his chest. Piccolo watched the two with mild interest from where he stood against the wall by the window. Goku had an arm around Toma as well and the two were asleep leaning against another wall. Piccolo sighed and looked out the window; all he could see was some grass and two soldiers that stood on either side of the window. He glanced over at the barred door for the fifteenth time and sneered at the guard who was peering in at them. The guard scowled back at him and turned around walking back to his post. 

  "I have a plan." Kujo whispered towards Piccolo from his place on the ground next to the sleeping Arumiku.

Piccolo raised an eye-ridge, "What's your plan?" He grunted stepping away from the wall.

 Kujo looked up at the window and smirked, "Can you handle them?" 

Piccolo scowled, "Hn, them? Don't take me so lightly." He growled.

 "What about fifty of them with Ki absorbers on?" Kujo grinned pointing out the one fact Piccolo had forgotten about.

 "I can fight a few with these on, I… might need help."

Kujo nodded, "That's where Toma and Goku come in…"

8:00 AM Wednesday

 "Ready?" Kujo whispered looking over to his right where Arumiku and Piccolo stood, they both nodded. 

Goku and Toma stood by the window and gave the thumbs up, "They're switching!" Toma whispered just loud enough for them all to hear.

 "Okay… Go!" 

Goku grabbed onto the bars on the window and pulled them off without much effort. He then turned to Toma and helped her out through the opening then watched her disappear around the side of the building. He turned back to the others and nodded then crawled out the window and joined Toma.

 "Hey! HEY!" Arumiku shouted out the bars of the door where a guard stood to the side reading a magazine.

The guard snorted and closed his dirty magazine then walked over to the door.

 "Yea? What do you want?" He said in a deep slurry voice. 

Arumiku's nose scrunched up from the man's putrid smell, "You see…" She said backing up a step when the guard pushed his face up against the bars, "We're gonna break out." She smirked at the man's confused expression when Kujo jumped from the shadows and punched the man in the face knocking him out cold.

 "Let's go." Kujo smiled taking the keys from the man's pocket.  

9:06 AM

Mr. Satan sat at his desk thumbing through some official looking papers when there was a knock at the door.

 "Come in." He said not bothering to look up.

The door slowly creaked open and after a moment clicked shut. Mr. Satan sat down the papers he was reading and looked up then stood up immediately.

 "You! What are you doing here!?" He shouted at the three standing in three standing in front of him, all scowling.

Quickly he pressed a button on his phone, "Joyce!! Joyce!! Call Cid!!" He screamed at the phone then looked up.

 "I would…" Came a male voice, defiantly not Joyce's, "But you see… I'm not Joyce." 

Mr. Satan gawked at the phone then pressed the button and looked back up at the Saiya-jin and Namek standing in front of him.

 "What… what are going to do?" He stammered obviously afraid. 

The door suddenly opened and in walked Goku, Kujo, and Toma walked in, "Everything's all clear. Me and Goku took out the guards." 

 Mr. Satan backed up against the wall staring worriedly at the group of aliens in front of him.

Piccolo smirked evilly, "Why do you look so scared Satan?"

  "I say he has a right to be frightened." Goku smirked as well as the group advanced on the cowering human.

~*~

A/N: Please review!  


	8. Then There Was The Sun

Disclaimer: Not mine.. if you haven't noticed yet. ^_^

A/N: This is what you have all been waiting for! The FINAL chapter of, Finding Hope! I hope you all enjoyed my little story! Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews! ^_^

~*~

9:10 AM

 Mr. Satan slumped limply to the floor lifeless. 

 "So you all killed him…" Came a voice from the door startling the group.

There stood Yamucha, Tein, and Krillin.

 "Eh… We would have done it sooner or later but, whatever. What's done is done, am I right?" Krillin smirked folding his arms over his chest like the other two standing on either side of him.

 Goku took a step towards his former friends and frowned, "I have to know something," He said slowly, "Why'd you do it? Turn your selves into androids?" 

Yamucha smiled, "For the money."

  "Power." Tein answered simply and Krillin nodded.

The others stared at them in disgust and Goku scowled lunging at Tein and pinned him up against the wall. He held the collar of Tein's shirt and forced him to look him in the eyes. Anger sparked in Goku's obsidian eyes as he glared at the triclops.

  "You bastard," he growled, "You killed our friends because of POWER?!" 

 Tein smirked and raised his hand placing it onto Goku's chest, "Yup." He said then blasted a hole through Goku's chest. Toma screamed and ran to Goku's side as he gasped for breath choking on his own blood.

  "SON!" Piccolo shouted in disbelief and then attacked Tein while Arumiku and Kujo attacked Krillin and Yamucha.

Goku coughed splattering blood onto his lips his eyes becoming glassy with every breath he tried to take.

 "No…" Toma sobbed, "You can't die! Please don't die!" But her cries were futile and fell on deaf ears.

Tein didn't even know what hit him, the next thing he knew he was standing up from the rubble of a broken wall choking on dust and some of his own blood. A golden haired Toma stood in front of him tears running down her face.

 "Bastard…" She growled and then fired a single Ki blast at him obliterating him almost instantly. 

   Piccolo had joined Arumiku in the fight against Krillin and had backed him against a wall. Krillin looked around for a way out but was too late when Arumiku fazed behind him and snapped his neck.

 Then it was down to one.

Yamucha looked around at his fallen comrades and scowled, "They were weak."

 "And so are you!" Kujo growled advancing towards him, "Choosing greed over your own friends. Over a whole race of people!" 

 Yamucha narrowed his eyes, "And what would you have done if you were always the last person into battle and the first one beaten? If you had once been the strongest and then suddenly taken down by a mere child?!" His eyes brimmed with angry tears, "You'd want revenge too."

 "Go to Hell." Toma growled now without the golden hair.

Yamucha backed up against the large window in the room that had once been Mr. Satan's office. 

 "I won't die by your hands!" He shouted plunging his hand into the window shattering the glass. 

He then jumped from the three-story window to his death on the pavement below.

12:32 PM Thursday

"Reporters say that Satan Mansion had been invaded by a group of Saiya-jins early yesterday morning. More than fifty security guards were found either dead or seriously injured. One man had evidently jumped to his death from the third story window that had been Mr. Satan's office. That is also where Mr. Satan was later found dead. The whereabouts of the group of Saiya-jins is currently unknown. More details—"

 Arumiku changed the channel and frowned, "What now?"

Piccolo shook his head, "I'm not sure." 

Toma walked into the room and looked around, "They're still looking for us aren't they?"

 "I'm afraid they wont stop looking until they find us." Arumiku said sadly then looked around, "By the way… Where's Kujo?"

 Toma shrugged and Piccolo looked up from the T.V, "He said something about revisiting his past."

12:34 PM

Burnt pieces of wood were scattered around the remains of an old wooden house. Kujo looked around noticing that the other houses had the same fate as his had. 

_  "I guess, I'm just glad that my brats didn't have to live through this."_

_ "Did they escape then, Kujo?" Goku whispered raising an eyebrow._

 _"No. They killed them before we were taken here."_

Kujo sighed and walked into the rubble of the house looking for anything still intact, "Doesn't mean that I still don't wish that they were here." He said softly to himself. 

 Something noticeably pink stuck out from under some of the ruble. Kujo crouched down to examine it, slowly he began to push away some of the debris uncovering what used to be a small dress for a little girl. 

  _"Look daddy! My dress fits Daisy too!"_

Kujo squeezed his eyes shut holding the dress to his chest, "Ali." He said softly as a tear ran down his cheek. 

 Some rested their hand on his shoulder startling him. Quickly Kujo jumped up wiping at the tears on his face as he turned around. 

It was Arumiku.

 "You have to come back." She said softly and Kujo nodded.

 "Yea, I know." Slowly he sat the dress back down onto the ground then stood back up, "Let's go."

One Year Later

Piccolo landed on the Lookout and held up the three-star dragon ball.

  "The last one." He smirked setting it down next to the other six balls.

Toma smiled, "I'll get the others." She said turning around taking a deep breath, "HEY!!! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE THE WISH NOW!!!" She screamed causing Piccolo to wince.

 Dende ran out of the Palace with Arumiku and Kujo on his tail. (After Remembering the Namekian's dragon balls Piccolo went to Namek and wished Dende back. Due to the fact that the Namek dragon could only bring back one person at a time.)

Piccolo turned around to the balls (-_-) and called forth the Eternal dragon.

  **_"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?!" _**Boomed the dragon in a thunderous voice.

 "Shenron! We wish that everything that has happened in the past Five years had never happened and never will!" Piccolo shouted and the dragon's eyes began to glow.

 **_"IT SHALL BE DONE! NOW I BID YOU FAREWELL!" _**

The dragon disappeared back into the balls and everything began to glow…

Five Years Earlier 

 "NO!" Son Goku shouted grabbing a hold of his son's wrist, "I wont let you do this!" 

Gohan stared blankly at his father for a moment then fell to his knees and began to cry.

 "I-I'm so-sorry! I-I…" Gohan cried into his father's chest as he let go of the object in his hand. 

A small razor blade fell to the ground and disappeared into the grass.

 "Shh…," Goku soothed hugging his son, "Everything will be fine. We'll get you help… It's okay…"

Gohan didn't move and when Goku pulled back he found that the boy had fallen asleep. A sad smile touched his lips and he picked up his son.

 "Everything will be okay…" He said softly looking up at the sky.

The End

~*~

A/N: Please Review! 


End file.
